User blog:Legofries/My life in R2D and the Wikia
Part 2 here: http://r2d.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Legofries/My_life_in_R2D_and_the_Wikia_-_part_2 I'm gonna type sone long, random crap becaue I can. Now, if you don't wanna read, go do something productive instead of whining that you're too much of a lazy scrub to read crap. Most of this was made on mobile, meaning that my grammar nazi skills will be equal to that of a 4 year old. Typos everywhere, lads. How I started Before R2D, I was overly addicted to shooting games in roblox. Deadzone, AR, and Base Wars were one of my favorites. Then, I suddely saw this odd game. Yeah, that's R2D. I started off pretty cool. The grind with my pistol wasn't that hard at all! I completely forgot how I survived easily and got to the M16 pretty quickly. I grinded to the bat, and so to the Thompson, then to the Rambo. It was a long, but painless and fun grind. So, one time, I encountered an elemental, which was at that time, still a "firebreather". I still used the M16, and so I sprayed at him. For some reason, I saw that it was invincible! That guy told me that I should go to the Wikia and learn how to drop fire and heal yourself while fighting. And so, those were my first days on this website. I usually just went to the Wikia just for extra controls and info on how to handle zombies, but sooner or later I became an active member. Getting better, having a great time I played the game more than I talked to any of you, to be honest. The game, at that time, was still worth being a hardcore gamer for. Everything was great - I ranked up, got new weapons, got new updates to explore, and sooner or later dominated the game. Although I only had the general vest to grab to offically finish the game, I still kept playing. Sooner or later, I became close to you guys. I reported bugs, made ideas, socialized, and was a very happy little fry in the community. I saw footage of gift hopping, but although I never succeeded, I still had fun with you all. Since I had good knowledge of the game, I decided to help others out. I thought that I might as well pu that knowledge to use instead of wasting it. I made my first Q&A, which was at that time, still inviting random noobs to leave a question on my message wall. No one approved, so I made a forum post. Lots and lots of people replied and I started earning respect and popularity. YouKnoeMe even left me a message and said that I was doing a fantastic job on the Wikia, and that motivated me to post even more. And so, everything was fine. I helped othrs out, woke up early in the morning to get my body ready to kick some zombie butt, and even became a top 5 user on the end of the day. I even debated with everyone about how debug is an unfair and discriminatory game which doesn't even have any features that are worth saying that it's a test server, but on the end day, PlaceRebuilder started showing his bad side. He didn't reply in a fashioned way - he never replies, but when he does, he puts something so illogical that it wouldn't even match the intelligence of a person of his own age. His second reply has a great chance of being him closing the post with a reason being an illogical reply as well. It was still somewhat fun and informative, though. Going downhill But then, the problems came. Yeah, those. Hackers, terrible game balance, and the awful 7 year old immature community that composed of more or less 60% of the community. The most active and playful players decided to quit, hackers used R2D as a toilet for flusing random hacked crap into, and the Wikia still was quite stable. But off-topic crap started to rise. The community couldn't talk about the game itself, and so they talk about random stories, in roblox and even not in roblox. For some reason, the community has gone alcoholic and even moderators have made their own on-screen wives. (Yes, Zilth, you're drunk) Countless measures have been made to persuade Place the get the game back on its feet and revive it ASAP, but as we wait, we're a community slowly dying, losing members, promoting very odd crap, and sadly, making the community no longer happy. Attempts to make the community happy are just plain random and have complete similarity to a magical pony's urine. Rest in peace, R2D. This was one of the games worth playing all day nonstop. I really hope for a better ending for this game - it's one of the games worth saving. It's not free modeled, the ideas are mostly original, and it's an innovating kind of game type that no other game has ever tried doing. Category:Blog posts